


Personal

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Dildos, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey, all alone now his girlfriend left, indulges in his fantasies about his best-friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal

It was another bad day for Corey, all alone now his girlfriend had left. It was his own fault though. They'd had an argument, he blurted out that he never loved her, that it was Jim; she scowled, slapped him then left. His only comfort now were his thoughts about the tall-man, he always managed to think too much, remember what he looked like naked; Corey wished he could open up, tell Jim exactly how he felt.

But he couldn't. Of course he couldn't, they were friends. Jim had a girlfriend. He knew he shouldn't think of Jim like he did, he needed to fill the void and Jim wouldn't be able to do that. Corey couldn't hold onto the fantasy forever, but then it was all he had and he didn't want to let it go.

He sat on the floor, feeling annoyed with himself for just sitting in, with only his boxers on. But he just couldn't be bothered to do anything; he had no-one to dress for, nothing to do and nowhere to go. Corey couldn't help thinking about Jim; his slightly tan smooth skin, gorgeous large hands, amazing hair and a perfect body, those long legs... _ **Everything**_.

Corey's mind slipped away; he could imagine Jim, the man's amazing smile drawing him in, then those hands, rubbing his sides, one of them sliding down, slipping into his boxers. The way his long fingers curled around his length, slowly stroking him: teasing him, making his entire body twitch in anticipation.

A groan broke through his barriers and he realized he was touching himself, _he didn't stop_ ; his cock aching already. Corey moved, he pulled off his boxers then pressed himself to the bed, slowly stroking himself to the mental images of Jim naked; his other hand slipped to his backside and he gently massaged his muscles. The mere thought of Jim being there, his own arousal obvious, pressing against Corey.

The singer moaned out, slipping a finger into himself; he thrusted to his slow strokes, allowing his muscles to stretch a little. He slipped another digit in, switching between thrusting and scissoring, his cock now fully erect in his hand, he pried it away and slipped it under his bed, easily finding a box.

Corey pulled the box out, moaning louder as he slipped a third finger into himself; he stretched his muscles out as much as he could, his mind blurring and his breathing lost to his noises. He popped open the box, his fingers wrapping around the toy that sat inside; he slowly removed his fingers and bent himself over a little more. Pressing the head of the dildo to his muscles, his eyes closed and he pushed the toy in, moaning loudly as his walls moved to accommodate the new size.

He took a breath and let himself settle a little; slowly, he moved the toy further then began sliding it in and out of his body, his moans easily filling the air. Corey's other hand went to his cock again, slowly stroking as he began to thrust the dildo a little faster, his moans getting louder and more uneven as he gasped for breath.

The air around him was hot now, Corey's mind leaving more as he thought about Jim's cock moving inside him so perfectly; he pushed the toy further and cried out as it rubbed against his bundle of nerves, his body shaking a little as the pleasure shot through his veins.

Another cry left Corey's lips as he pressed the dildo to his prostate again, his cock was leaking now; the pleasure completely taking over him. He jerked himself a little quicker, unable to stop more mental images storming his brain; thoughts of how Jim would look when he was in pleasure.

With another hit to his sweet-spot, his muscles contracted, gripping down on the dildo; his nerves twitched and his body shuddered, a loud high-pitched moan spilled from his lips as he came over his hand and the side of the bed. The singer whimpered softly, stroking his length a little more as his high lingered, he rode it out then collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily as he tried to regain himself.

He heard something, his eyes were drooping though and he was sure his imagination was just playing games again; the door creaked and Corey just lay there, seemingly lifeless against his bed covered in sweat and blood. He closed his eyes and nuzzled the covers, trying to bury his shame: how he had so easily given into his mind, into his fantasy. He thought of how wrong he was, to think such things about his best-friend, to pleasure himself while thinking of the tall-man; none of it would ever be real and that killed him more, more than the shame ever could.

Small creaks filled his ears, but he didn't care about the world around him, still a little hazed and lost from his climax; he just wanted to settle...Wanted the fantasy to disappear so he could rest for the night, he did feel completely spent, it was just about getting his mind to shut up; he sighed softly, feeling a little more relaxed, he moved and held his breath as he pulled the dildo out.

Now it was gone, he happily relaxed against the bed again, feeling too tired to move; he shook his head when he heard another creak. He was imagining things, no-one could be in his house, not anymore, he was alone...Maybe that's how he belonged; he furrowed his eyebrows when he was sure his bedroom door creaked open.

A small gasp echoed through the quiet room and Corey forced himself to move, he turned around and pried his eyes opening; his face flushing as he saw Jim there, clearly in shock, "I-I..." He muttered, not even knowing how to explain himself, he found his boxers and pulled them on, feeling completely embarrassed as he put the dildo away and slid the box back under his bed.

"U-uh..." Jim looked down at his hands: feeling just as embarrassed as Corey, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you'd be..." He cut himself off, swallowing as he thought about what Corey was doing with that toy.

"I-I don't usually-" Corey sighed, trying to push his embarrassment away, "Just alone...Thinking about, someone. I-It's not that I'm gay! I still like women but..." He sighed again, feeling completely awkward now, "I'm sorry."

Jim cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly feeling dry, "Uh well...I like, men, too..." He turned away, "I should leave...L-let you clean."

"Wait," Corey got up, wavering a little, his legs lightly weak, "I didn't know-"

"Neither did I, about you..." Jim sighed and turned to Corey, "I dumped Jade...She was cheating on me, I thought we could talk...Since Zara left you...We're kinda in the same boat."

"I'll uh, get dressed. Why don't you go make yourself a coffee?"

"Sure." Jim smiled a little, the awkwardness and embarrassment slowly slipping away; he left the room and shakily walked downstairs. He felt like all the air had been knocked out of him, from seeing Corey so... _Exposed_. He could imagine just kissing the sweat off his skin; he felt like he had a chance now, now he was single and he knew Corey liked guys too. But, he was just fooling himself, no-one like Corey would ever love him; he shook his thoughts off and walked through to Corey's kitchen, switching the coffee machine on and waiting patiently for it.

Corey dressed quickly, he felt a little giddy knowing that Jim liked men; he pretty much ran downstairs, still being careful so he didn't fall. He calmed himself then walked into his kitchen, he made himself a cup of coffee and smiled up at Jim, "You wanna talk about how women are so awful...?"

"Yes!" Jim laughed softly, "You never said why Zara left."

"Because...We got into an argument and I told her I loved someone else...Always have. For years, near enough since I met him." Corey bit his lip, mentally curing himself for blurting too much out.

"I'm the same. I admitted to Jade that I liked guys too, but there was just this one I knew...I promised nothing would happen, that he was just my friend and I was being honest. I guess she couldn't take knowing that she wasn't the only one in my heart. She left her phone one day, got a text. I figured it would be her mom or brother since they call or text a lot, and...It was her other guy, asking for another night out," Jim shook his head. Now that the conversation had changed, he felt much more comfortable and he figured Corey was probably the same, "I confronted her. She said it was because of what I told her. That the other guy made her feel like one in a million; I told her we hadn't done anything, just fucking friends and-"

"What?" Corey looked up from his coffee upon hearing Jim say 'we'.

"Me and that guy I like, I told Jade we hadn't done anything."

"Oh right. I got confused, sorry."

"That's okay, I understand why your mind is distracted. I can't stop thinking about us and then I feel a little bad for being honest to Jade but it wouldn't be fair to her...If she ever found out by herself...Either way, it doesn't matter now," Jim sighed and took another sip of his own coffee, "I still think about what it would be like...If something ever happened between us, I don't wanna be single forever but then I don't stand a chance...We're just friends after all."

Corey blinked, something about the way Jim said 'us' and 'we', his hopes rose a little: he felt like Jim was talking about them being together, "Why don't you just tell him?"

"I could never, I don't wanna ruin our friendship if he feels differently," Jim muttered this time, he wondered if he was talking clearly enough, he tried to make it seem like someone else, but he just couldn't, not with Corey beside him like this and after what he just saw...His mind was racing a little, thinking of how he could make Corey like that, just a puddle of desire, "I like our friendship, it's good. I don't wanna lose it."

Corey nodded, "I understand," He put his cup down, feeling a little daring; Jim remembered his own coffee and finished it then put his cup down, "I'm exactly the same. I can't loose 'us' but then I want it to be more than just friends and, without him even knowing it, he makes me feel like I'm flying, I fucking love that. He cares for me, no matter what, he has never pushed me away. And...He's just so clueless to how I feel."

"Yeah..." Jim almost sighed, managing to stop himself.

The singer wondered if he had said a little too much again, or made it actually seem like someone else, "If there was an us, it would be fantastic. I'd tell the whole world, let everyone know that we exist and that we're happy together..." Jim bit the inside of his lip, feeling a little disregarded now Corey seemed intent on getting the guy he liked. Corey wondered why Jim's eyes suddenly looked sad, he swallowed and sighed softly, "He's everything to me and more." He moved, not caring about anything, he pulled Jim down until their lips met: wanting to express all his feelings for the tall-man.

Jim's eyes widened, he could feel the love pouring from Corey though and he melted, his arms wrapping around the singer and deepening their kiss. Corey's heart flipped, he held onto Jim and smiled into the kiss, adoring the feelings he got from Jim; they pulled away and Jim smiled, "I didn't think you meant me."

"It could never be anyone else."

"Up there-"

"I know...I'm sorry about thinking of you like that. It's not what I want from you...Well I do, but much more too."

"You and your big mouth," Jim laughed, pressing a kiss to Corey's head, "I'd love to call you mine."

"You already owned me Jim, you just didn't know. But...To say you are mine, that would be amazing."

"Only..." Jim pulled away a little, "Only if it's forever, I'm not gonna let you go Corey."

"Then, forever it is, and after that," Corey smiled more, "I love you James."

"I love you too, Corey," Jim smiled again, "Let's go do something. See a movie, or whatever." Corey nodded, he broke their hug then took Jim's hand, their fingers weaved together and the singer led them out into his hall, feeling completely happy with his decisions, even if he still felt just a little embarrassed by how Jim had found him; he could put that in the past and just enjoy his day, his first day with his boyfriend...


End file.
